


I Always Will

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[[ Imagine that Person A of your OTP has been dead for a while (cause of death up to you) leaving Person B devastated. Every night B cries in bed because they miss A so much and want to see A again desperately. As B cries A’s ghost/spirit wraps their arms around B telling them its going to be okay and that they love them. Knowing B will never hear them. ]] from otpprompts</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Always Will

**Author's Note:**

> [[ Imagine that Person A of your OTP has been dead for a while (cause of death up to you) leaving Person B devastated. Every night B cries in bed because they miss A so much and want to see A again desperately. As B cries A’s ghost/spirit wraps their arms around B telling them its going to be okay and that they love them. Knowing B will never hear them. ]] from otpprompts

Uzu grinned and scooped up Ryuu into his arms, the small dark haired boy giggling as his dad carried him into and plopped down on his bed. Ryuu scurried out of his dad's arms and hurried back out the door only for Uzu to scoop him into his arms again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Uzu laughed as he carried Ryuu back onto the bed.

"I still wanna play!" Ryuu smiled at his dad.

The green haired male chuckled and pulled the covers of the bed back. "It's bedtime, monkey. We can play more tomorrow. We're gonna see your Uncle Houka and Aunt Nonon tomorrow," Uzu informed with a grin. Ryuu nodded excitedly and scooted under the covers, laying down as Uzu pulled the covers back over him and tucked him into bed.

"Night, Ryuu." Uzu said as he ruffled the boy's dark hair. Uzu leaned down, pressing his lips to the top of Ryuu's head.

The dark haired boy smiled, his eyelids closing. "Night, daddy." He replied and snuggled into his blankets. Uzu smiled softly and rose to his feet. He moved to flip the light switch off before closing the door behind him as he left Ryuu's room. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he headed for the master bedroom - his bedroom.

He slowly pushed the door open, peeking inside before he entered the room. His gray eyes moved over to the vacant bed, his lips tugging into a sad smile as he closed the door behind him.

Usually, Ryuko would already be laying on her side of the bed, either drifting to sleep or talking on the phone with Mako.

Uzu let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head as he moved to get ready for bed.

After emerging from the bathroom and had changed into his pajamas, Uzu moved to go lay down on the bed when something caught his eye. He turned his head, his eyes landing on a dark blue jacket, a red and yellow patch that roughly resembled an eye was sewn onto the area just above where the heart would be.

The green haired male approached the jacket, a small smile appearing on his features. He pulled the jacket off the cost hanger, his fingers gently brushing over the soft material as he moved to sit on the bed. He crossed his legs, looking down at the jacket in his arms, a fond smile appearing on his lips.

He remembered the story behind this jacket. He had asked Iori to help him make this jacket for Ryuko after Senketsu's death.

He had spent the next few days with his fingers all bandaged up from all the times he accidentally poked his fingers with the needle, but it was all worth it when he saw how happy Ryuko was when he gave her the jacket.

Uzu smiled fondly at the memory, his head tipping down to bury his nose into the soft material of the jacket. He took in a deep breath, his eyes closing.

 _It still smells like her..._ He thought as the back of his eyes began to sting.

The male exhaled and lifted his head from the jacket. He looked down at it, his a small smile on his lips.

"Hey, Ryuko..." Uzu said, smiling down at the jacket, his fingers brushing over the red and yellow patch. "It's been a while, huh?" He chuckled, his voice a little shaky.

Uzu took in a deep breath, his fingers tightening around the jacket. "Ryuu is three years old now, he's gonna be four in a few months." Uzu shared with a small smile. "I just wanted to let you know, but you probably already know that, huh?" He chuckled weakly.

He paused, collecting himself before he continued. "Ryuu is definitely starting to look like you." Uzu mused. "He's got your hair, and his eyes look like yours too..." He shared.

"This kid... He learned how to glare and it looks a lot like yours. And he says he's interested in kendo too. He's definitely our kid huh?" Uzu chuckled, his voice straining. He sniffled and blinked his eyes furiously, feeling the tears beginning to build up. He rubbed his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek. "We're gonna see the dog and the snake tomorrow, so I'll make sure to tell them that you say hello." Uzu said, his vision beginning to get blurry.

He sniffled again and rubbed his eyes. "It's been almost four years since... Since they've last seen you." He trailed off, watching as his tears spilled over and fell onto the jacket. "Since we've last seen you... Since I've last seen you..." Uzu's voice broke slightly, more of his tears falling onto the dark jacket in his hands.

The male took in a shaky breath, and buried his face into the jacket. "Ryuko..." He cried softly, his shoulders trembling as he hugged the jacket closer to his body. 

"I love you, Ryuko. I still do." He mumbled into the jacket, his voice trembling. "And I always will."

He hugged the jacket closer to him, desperately wishing that the girl he fell in love with in high school was inside the jacket.

He felt the sleeves of the jacket wrap around him and Uzu looked up in surprise, a gasp escaping his lips. He stared at the jacket for a moment before he peeked around him, his gray eyes meeting Ryuu's gray, gear-shaped eyes. The little boy dropped his hold on the jacket's sleeves, causing the material to fall limp.

Ryuu looked up at Uzu. "Daddy?" He asked. Uzu sniffled and rubbed his eyes furiously. He set the jacket aside as Ryuu climbed up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his dad's shoulders. Uzu hugged the boy back, still rubbing his eyes as he did so.

"H-Hey, sorry about that, Ryuu. What's wrong? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Uzu asked, clearing his throat as he looked at Ryuu.

The small boy pursed his lips and looked down at the tear-stained jacket. "Can I sleep here tonight, daddy?" He asked.

Uzu nodded and nudged for Ryuu to go lay down on the bed. "Yeah, of course." Uzu said as he rose to his feet and grabbed the jacket. Ryuu slipped under the covers as Uzu hung the jacket back on the coat hanger. The older male moved to lay down in bed, pulling the covers over the two of them. Uzu turned on his side so he could face Ryuu, the small boy doing the same so he could look at Uzu.

"Daddy, what was mommy like?" Ryuu asked, his eyes darting over to the picture on the nightstand, the one of his parents on their wedding day.

Uzu gave the boy a small smile. "Your mom was something else. She was strong and she picked fights often. She was really caring, especially with the ones that she loved, and she was very beautiful." Uzu shared, a small smile on his lips

"Were you and mommy friends?" Ryuu asked and Uzu chuckled in response.

"No, I think we actually hated each other at first. We were rivals, or at least I saw her as my rival." He laughed. 

Ryuu looked up at his dad. "Daddy, what's your favorite memory of mommy?" The dark haired boy asked.

Uzu blinked in surprise, not quite expecting that question. He gave the boy a small smile. "I have a lot, actually..." He mused with a find smile. "There was one time where your mommy and I fought against each other. She beat me pretty bad, but in our rematch..."

\---

Ryuko smiled softly, looking down at Ryuu and Uzu. Both had fallen asleep on the bed after Uzu's lengthy story-telling of all his encounters with her. She approached the bed and sat on the space behind Uzu's back, not quite touching him.

She peered over his shoulder, smiling at the way that Uzu slept with Ryuu held close in his arms. "You always did like to cuddle, monkey..." She mused quietly. She looked over at Ryuu, her smile sad as she reached over and brushed her hand against the boy's cheek.

She couldn't quite feel the sensation of actually feeling his cheek, but she imagined it felt something similar to what she could remember feeling from when she was alive. "You're growing up so quickly, it's not fair that Uzu gets to have all the fun watching you grow up." Ryuko mused, her smile sad as she turned to Uzu.

The girl smiled softly, brushing her fingertips by the corner of Uzu's eyes where his tears had dried up. "Dummy." She mumbled fondly. She leaned down, pressing her lips to Uzu's cheek, once again unable to feel the sensation of her lips meeting his skin.

"I love you too, monkey. I still do." She said with a small smile. "And I always will."

FIN.


End file.
